


The Lazy Morning

by princessofmind



Series: Three's A Crowd [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofmind/pseuds/princessofmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up with someone kissing your neck.  And really, that isn't as much of an unusual occurrence as it may sound like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lazy Morning

You wake up with someone kissing your neck.

Which honestly isn’t that much of an unusual occurrence, but you went to bed late last night with no indication that neither Karkat nor Sollux would be inclined to join you at any point. While schedules seem to be falling back into place, Sollux having nabbed his promotion and Karkat happily back in pediatrics, they’re both surly, moody little shits, and they both seem to have fallen into a mood at the same time. Which is always such a joy to deal with.

You like to boast that you’re the most easy to deal with when you hit a mood. You just get sad, whiny, depressed if it’s a particularly black mood. But Karkat and Sollux just get mean, snappish, reclusive. Which, okay, people deal with their shit however they want, you’re not going to judge. It’s just hard to be empathetic when their way of coping is so different from yours. You want ice cream and copious amounts of attention, and they just want to chug energy drinks in their rooms and meld with their computer chairs.

Fine. Whatever. If they want your help, they’ll ask for it.

So after crawling into bed with two extra blankets to make up for the lack of heat your two human space heaters usually provide, you’re surprised to wake up almost stiflingly warm, an arm slung possessively around your waist and a pair of lips brushing against your pulse point, just under your jaw.

Even fuzzy with sleep, you can feel the hard press of metal rings against your skin, contrasting the smooth skin of Karkat’s lips. You stick your hand under his shirt from where you’d wrapped him up in your arms during the night, tracing the knobs of his spine and drinking in the delicious heat rolling off his skin.

His lips curve into a smile that you can feel against your neck. “Hey,” he murmurs, sounding more awake than you’d anticipated, nosing down to the skin usually covered by your scarves, lips parting to suck teasingly, just hard enough to raise a mark but not hard enough to hurt beyond a pleasant ache.

“Hey yourself,” you rasp, still half asleep, but his fingers carding into your hair, nails scratching against your scalp in a way that has you practically purring. “When’d you come to bed?”

Laughing through his nose, he kisses back up your throat, lingering under your chin with soft, kitten-like licks of affection before squirming up enough to capture your lips, tongue teasing against the roof of your mouth in a leisurely way that has pleasure snaking through your limbs in a slow burn that makes you grasp at the loose fabric of his shirt. “When Sollux threw me over his shoulder and drug me out of my room,” he answers, voice much steadier compared to your already laboured breathing.

“Smells like you showered before hand,” you tease, and he just nips at your bottom lip in reprimand before kissing you again. And fuck, you could kiss him all day. His lips are always so soft, his mouth this warm, smoky heat that you can never get tired of. And his fucking lip rings. They’re body temperature now, but still an unyielding hardness compared to his full lips, and he croons when you tug on them with your teeth and poke at them with your tongue. Both his hands are cupping your face as you suck one of those rings into your mouth, so it startles you to feel another hand drifting over your stomach, searching for the hem of your long sleepshirt.

Sollux’s fingers push your shirt up, and you’d complain if you didn’t have Karkat’s lip ring in your mouth and the blankets weren’t still a warm cocoon around the three of you. But as it is, you just wriggle appreciatively as he shoves the material up until it’s trapped under your arms and he can rub circles right under your ribs, where it first gives way to soft stomach. Between being sick and being stressed, you’ve not been watching what you eat as hawkishly as you usually do, so there’s more curve to your midsection than you like. Sollux thumbs at the soft skin, moving from hard ribs to stomach and back again, like he really enjoys the contrast. Honestly, you think they both prefer you with a little more meat on your bones, probably because you don’t always go about maintaining your slender figure in the healthiest ways. You’re not naturally skinny like Sollux, and you have to try very hard to keep the difference between your weights only a handful of pounds.

So it makes Sollux murmur appreciatively against the back of your neck, before you can even begin to get embarrassed about it, just barely brushing over your belly button and the surrounding skin that makes up the area where you’re the most ticklish, settling low, close enough to your growing hardness to make you squirm against the warm pressure. His hands are always maddeningly hot, and with his fingers teasing the waistband of your pajamas, you can feel the heat seeping through your skin to make a shudder run up your spine.

Karkat tugs his lip free of your teeth so he can kiss you properly, and you can participate more enthusiastically now that you’ve been sufficiently woken up. His tongue thrusts messily into your mouth, and you whine at the sensation of him tasting you so deep, your fingernails digging into the meat of his shoulderblades as Sollux’s hand dips below the waistband of your pajamas but doesn’t grasp you, just rests warm and tortuous as he presses lingering, open-mouthed kisses to the back of your neck and shoulder. He’s probably still only half awake, but he’s starting to work his teeth into it, just tugging the collar of your shirt out of the way so he can scrape them against your pale skin, laving at the pinkened areas with his tongue before moving to a different spot to repeat the process.

You’re still pressed tight against them, Sollux’s arm holding your hips in place and Karkat gripping at your sleep mussed hair to keep you in place as he kisses you in deep, wet bursts, moving back just enough for you to pant a desperate breath across his lips before he dives back in. It means you’re completely pinned between their bodies, not really even able to squirm as they kiss you, and neither of them make to grind against you although you can feel how they’re both just as hard as you are. They just hold you there, Karkat’s fingers stroking your jawline as he nips at your lower lip and Sollux rubs the sharp bones of your hips in a way that has you arching back against him.

One of his hands abandons your hips to grasp your hair and turn you away from Karkat, who makes a little frustrated noise but just settles against your collarbone, sucking hot, possessive bruises onto the thin-stretched skin, and your mouth is already open and pleading when Sollux kisses you, sealing your lips together and sucking roughly on your tongue. Even at his most desperate, Karkat doesn’t kiss as hard as Sollux, and your brain functions are quickly overwhelmed with the need to make him moan into your mouth. You turn into him more, your hands abandoning Karkat’s back to wrap around Sollux instead, and both his hands are in your hair now, tilting your head just so as his tongue teases against yours in a way that has you whining, an answering groan rumbling in his throat.

Karkat rolls you over so you can presses against Sollux, his bare chest hot even through the thin material of your shirt, but the barrier isn’t there for long because Karkat is pulling it up, and you’re forced to release Sollux long enough for him to strip the offending material off and toss it over the side of the bed. He’s almost painfully hot against you now, fingers grasping at your hair again as soon as you’re able, and you tug him as close as you can, fingers sliding over his almost alarmingly prominent vertebrae and the hard, insistent curves of his ribs arching out from those knobby points.

Your pants and underwear are stripped away at the same time, and when Karkat presses up against your back, he’s shirtless now too. The sheets are downright uncomfortable now, but you don’t want to dislodge either of them to toss them away, especially not when Karkat pulls your hips flush back against his, ignoring his own erection pressed against your ass in favor of tugging your left leg back over his, exposing you completely to Sollux’s fingers when one hand abandons your hair to wrap around your dick.

You jerk, head falling back against Karkat’s shoulder, his hand still on the inside of your thigh, kneading at the muscles there as Sollux tugs at the base of your erection, massaging more than he strokes because you’re always so painfully sensitive, you can’t even jerk yourself off without lube. So he just squeezes, warm and present, brushing his knobby knuckles up the length of you before swirling his thumb over the tip.

Karkat shifts enough that you’re laying more firmly against his chest, his hand slipping under your side to wrap around and press against your pelvis, just above your dick, to keep you pressed tight against him so you can’t move. His other hand moves up your thigh to grip your knee, squeezing once in a clear indication to keep it there, and you just hook your leg more securely behind his knees as his hand drifts up your chest.

It’s hard to breathe, with both of them kissing the side of your neck, Karkat soft and lingering, more tongue than anything, and Sollux hard and insistent, scraping teeth and thin lips. You aren’t full out moaning yet, but it’s not far off; you’re just whining, still coherent enough to murmur their names and yes and please and good. Karkat is obviously hard against you, a firm pressure against your backside, but he’s holding you too tight to let you grind back against him. They’re both stronger than you, so you’re helplessly suspended between their bodies, unable to reciprocate.

Sollux’s eyes are dark when he moves away from the dark bruise he left at the base of your throat, and there’s no preamble as he moves down on the bed, tossing the blankets out of the way so he can kiss your stomach just under Karkat’s hand. The foreplay and kissing down your chest is more Karkat’s style anyways; Sollux just gets between your legs sucks the head of your erection into his mouth. The firm pressure of Karkat’s hand keeps you from thrusting up into the wet heat, but that doesn’t mean you don’t try, your moan half pleasure and half frustration at being restrained.

Karkat kisses behind your ear, soft, like the brush of a butterfly’s wing, fingering the marks Sollux left behind, barely there touches that feel like he’s trying to soothe the hurt there. Everything about the contact is so gentle, so at odds to the way Sollux is licking your dick, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue before swirling around the head, dropping down just enough to really suck but pulling back to tease with his tongue before you can really let it curl your toes.

You’re breathing hard, chest heaving under Karkat’s fingers as he brushes against your left nipple, just rubbing against the already puckered flesh, barely there at first and then harder as Sollux takes you deeper, bobbing his head as he sucks, and you’re trembling with how bad you want to move, how you try and buck up into that tantalizing warmth, but Karkat’s grip is merciless and you can already feel bruises coming up on your stomach from where his hand is resting.

Moaning his name gets Karkat’s attention, your head craned back towards him, and he kisses you without even needing to be asked, a tight, choked sound escaping him as you tongue at his lip rings again. When they get like this, they don’t want you to do anything for them, but his lip rings make you so fucking hot that he doesn’t protest, just lets you poke the tip of your tongue between the metal and his skin, tug on it with your teeth, and it makes his breathing go deep and ragged.

Sollux strokes the inside of your thigh with one hand, the other wrapped around the base of your erection to hold it in the position he wants as he sucks, pulling off completely to lick up the sides and follow the thick vein up the underside in a way that has you crying out into Karkat’s mouth, his hand actually having to push to keep you still. It feels like you’re at the bottom of a pool, swimming desperately for the surface without being able to see it, only that you’re straining and rushing towards it as fast as you can.

Karkat’s fingers pinch at your nipple as he kisses you, tongue a wet, writhing, uncoordinated mess in your mouth, his lip rings a hard, insistent presence against your swollen lower lip. Sollux takes you about halfway down, his hand massaging what doesn’t fit into his mouth, sucking hard enough to pull concrete through a fucking straw, and even muffled by Karkat’s tongue your scream is enough warning to prevent him from getting a mouthful of come. He mouths at the base of your dick, his hand sliding easily over the spit-slicked skin as he strokes you through your orgasm, Karkat’s arms warm and firm around you as you shake and tremble and moan, one hand grasping at his hair and the other tangling loosely in Sollux’s.

They don’t release you immediately. Sollux stays between your legs, just kissing inside your thighs and your hips, painfully soft and making your heart throb in your chest. Karkat stops tormenting your nipples and just rests his hand against your sternum, his kisses turning less insistent and more tender, just brushing your lips together as he murmurs foreign words into your mouth that you never needed to look up the meaning to, it was always painfully obvious what they meant. You mangle them when you whisper them back, but just like always, it makes him smile against your lips.

Sollux moves first, not having to get off the bed to grab the box of tissues from your nightstand, taking way more than he probably needs to and using the wad of soft tissue to wipe your stomach and your softening dick. Karkat has released your lips, is nuzzling your shoulder and stroking the finger-shaped bruises on your now clean stomach in soft apology, freeing your mouth to accept Sollux’s lips when he settles against your chest again, his long arm reaching around both you and Karkat to pull you back towards the center of the bed and more firmly against him.

“Love you,” he mumbles, shy for all that he was working between your legs before, and it makes you kiss him again, because he says it less often, and it makes the ache in your heart sharpen, bite into your stomach, but in a way that makes you almost giddy.

“Love you too,” you answer, and he ducks his head to hide the way he’s biting his lip as he grins, and fuck. For all the hell they give you, that you give them in return, it’s more than worth it right now. Both of them wrapped around you as you still shake minutely in the afterglow of such an intense orgasm, their fingers laced together as they rest against your hip. You would be indescribably lucky to even have one of them, and to have both of them here with you is surely some colossal universal fuck up because you don’t even come close to deserving it. But you’re not one to argue with the universe, especially when they’re going heavy-limbed and drowsy, Karkat still mouthing distractedly at your neck and Sollux resting with his head close enough on the pillow that he barely has to move to brush your lips together.

They, predictably, fall back asleep. Like they’re the ones who just had mind-numbingly good sex, not you. And despite being completely awake, you don’t complain being more or less trapped between them. You’ll let them have another hour or so before slipping free.

After that, the least you can do is bring them breakfast in bed.


End file.
